The printer guides a printing paper sheet between a printing head and a platen which comprises a plurality of sintered bodies containing inks of different colors respectively, and rotates the platen to change the color ink by means of a motor or solenoid.
The printer in general employs two motors for feeding a head and feeding a paper sheet. If a motor for changing the colors were added, the machine would be made large in size, and respective controls would not be centralized.